Suspended ceilings are secondary ceiling that are suspended from an overhead structure. Suspended ceilings include suspended ceiling members such as runners, cross members and panels. These ceiling members have a top side surface that interface with the overhead structure and an opposite underside surface. Usually, suspended ceiling are made of a metal grid consisting of tracks in the form of longitudinal parallel runners spaced apart from one another at a desired distance and separated by cross members in a perpendicular fashion thereby creating a plurality of rectangular openings for receiving rectangular panels. In general, those rectangular openings are of standard sizes allowing the ventilation outlets and the lighting fixtures to be easily inserted among the ceiling panels.